


A Live Show for Shun

by 1010nabulation



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The younger Abe sneaks into his brother's room to snatch some porn and gets more than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Live Show for Shun

_I'll just sneak in and sneak out again, no problem... Takaya's not even home right now and if I'm quick and put his magazines back as soon as I finish then he never even has to know! Yeah. Piece of cake... in and out...he won't know..._ Shun has been holding his breath the whole length of the hallway as he makes his way to his older brother's room, glancing furtively around to make sure no one sees what he's about to do. All he wants is to borrow one, maybe two girly magazines. Takaya's got to have something like that in his room somewhere; Shun just has to find it. No way can he bring himself to ask his brother for them; the thought terrifies him even more than getting caught (even though it's just a tad bit scarier). _If I'm quick and quiet, though, nobody even has to find out!_ And that idea is what has brought Shun all the way to Takaya's door.

The younger Abe freezes there a moment, listening for footsteps on the stairs. When he hears nothing he slowly and cautiously pushes the door open, cringing as the hinges let out a telltale squeak. One last nervous glance down the hallway and then Shun is entering forbidden territory, tiptoeing across the floor toward the bedstand. Maybe Takaya keeps his magazines in the bottom drawer? If Shun had dirty magazines he'd probably bury them beneath lots of clothes. Carefully, he digs to the bottom of the drawer, but there's nothing interesting there. Putting things back as neatly as he can, Shun closes the drawer and tries to think of another hiding place. Maybe under the mattress? That'd probably be a pretty private place. He's just lifting it up when he hears the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming up the stairs...

Heart in his throat, Shun freezes. _Please be mom, or even dad, just pass by the room, don't--ohhh, shit!_ That voice, it's Takaya all right! Panicking now, Shun's eyes dart around the room looking for someplace to hide. Without even thinking, he drops to his knees and crawls under the bed, and only just in time.

A moment later, Abe Takaya is pushing open the door to his room. Shun watches his feet from where he's lying on his stomach underneath the bed, heart hammering in his chest. There's another pair of feet following Takaya's...

"Lock it behind you, Mihashi," Takaya says as he kicks off his shoes. One barely misses Shun's face. Daring to push the smelly shoe quietly aside, Shun nervously listens as Mihashi complies. Locked in?! There really is no escape now, and the younger Abe is silently wishing he'd never had the bright idea to come snooping in his older brother's room for porn after all.

"A-are you sure we have t-time to--ah--to..." Mihashi stutters.

"Yeah, you heard what my mom said, didn't you? She just started making dinner. We've got plenty of time, so hurry up and get undressed." Takaya sounds exasperated but not too angry. He hasn't been getting angry as often as usual lately; something Shun is grateful for although he cringes to think how huge the blowout would be if his brother found Shun under his bed right now. He has no idea what the two Nishiura players are doing, but hopes whatever it is it'll be quick so he can make his escape soon. When both of them start shedding clothing, shirts and even pants and _is that underwear?!_ falling to the floor at Shun's eye-level, he thinks maybe they're getting ready for a shower? They sure smell like they need it, and why else would they lock the door and start stripping?

Shun holds his breath and scoots as far against the wall as he can to keep from being discovered when Takaya sits down on his bed, legs planted on the floor not five inches from Shun's side. Then Mihashi joins him on the bed and the shower idea is seeming more and more wrong.

"Sit in my lap," Takaya demands, his legs disappearing onto the bed. The springs creak a little above Shun as Mihashi moves and makes strange little nervous noises. _What?!_ Shun thinks, completely confused now. "This was your idea, remember? Stop acting like a scared virgin."

"N-n-no! But w-what if someone hear--mmh!" Mihashi protests. His voice is interrupted abruptly, followed by some wet smacking noises. When a few muffled sighs and soft moans mingle with the wet smackings, Shun slowly goes scarlet. His brother and Mihashi are _making out_ right above him... _naked._ If he could just die of mortification right there, he probably would. He'd had no idea Takaya and Mihashi were... like that. And Takaya had probably meant for it to stay that way too, and how is Shun supposed to look him in the face now that he knows?! It's not like he can admit that he knows, not without Takaya finding out about him sneaking into his room and hiding under his bed like some pervert while Takaya and Mihashi--

"Mmh, Mihashi--ahh--feels good," his brother moans, amidst louder and faster wet noises.

"Ah-A-A-Abe-kun!" Mihashi gasps breathily back.

 _\--fuck!_

Shun cringes, finally and irrevocably realizing that _naked_ and _locked door_ does not translate to mere making out. He also realizes that he's going to be mentally scarred for life, especially when a moment later a small packet of plastic lands on the floor a hand-span away from him. It's... it's a...

"C-c-c-condom!" Mihashi shrieks, frantically reaching an arm out to fish for the shiny black packet.

Shun thinks he might be sick as he hears his brother growl, bedsprings creaking even more loudly as he bends down and grabs the wrapped condom himself. "Here! Now hurry up and fuck me already, Mihashi!"

Of all the things he's heard today, that is by far the most surprising--and traumatizing. Shun doesn't know whether to laugh or die of shame; he thought he'd find girly magazines in his big brother's room! And here he was the one _taking it_ from another guy. Shun closes his eyes and tries to think of anything else at all as his ears are assaulted with _Baseball! I'll be learning how to pitch this year and--_ the rhythmic creaking of the bedsprings above him and _Kittens! All fluff and innocence and--_ his own brother's moans mingling with those of his teammate and _Swimming! The community pool will be open soon and--_ the wet slap of skin against skin.  
Shun bites down on meat of his thumb to stifle a whimper as he feels his own body responding despite the horrible wrongness of the whole situation. He shifts uneasily, cock getting painfully hard trapped between his body and the cool floor. How Shun wishes a hole would open up beneath him to let him disappear or at least get out from under Takaya and Mihashi having sex above him. He's so confused and aroused, and above all ashamed. He shouldn't be enjoying this; only a pervert would enjoy this! But Shun can't deny the hardness throbbing between his legs. Burning with shame, he reaches a hand beneath himself to squeeze himself through his pants. The air is heavy now with the scent of sweat and something more musky, still filled with lewd sounds and they must be getting close now because the pace is frantic; Shun hazily wonders if the bed will fall down on him.

"Mihashi! Harder! Yeh-yes! Nnnngh, fuck, don't stop!"

"Ah-ahh-A-ABE! C-coming!"

For seemingly endless moments, everything is still and quiet, tension hitting the breaking point of sweet release. But not for Shun. He listens to Takaya and Mihashi panting to catch their breath, still painfully hard. And he dares not move or make a single sound now that things have quieted down--getting caught now in this condition is enough to send horrified shivers down Shun's spine.

He almost betrays himself with a loud gasp when he's startled by a loud knocking at the door. Luckily, Mihashi gives a yelp at the noise at the same time, covering him. "Boys! Dinner's ready!" their mom calls from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. Give us a minute," Takaya calls back, sighing irritably. He and Mihashi get off the bed and scramble back into their dirty clothes; Shun blushes crimson again as he hears the sound of something getting tossed into the trash can by Takaya's desk. "Come on, Mihashi. I'm starving. You'd better eat two helpings; you're getting too thin again."

"Yes, Abe-kun!" Mihashi agrees, eagerly following him out the door.

Shun breathes a sigh he'd been holding in ever since he started this idiotic mission. While he's not out of the clear yet, at least he's not locked in anymore with his horny brother and said brother's boyfriend. Scrambling out from under the bed, Shun embarrassedly clutches at himself as he moves stiffly out the door and into the hallway. All his joints ache from lying in such an awkward position (on so many levels), but it's nothing compared to the ache between his legs. Blushing furiously, Shun ducks into the bathroom and locks the door behind him, slumping relievedly to the floor with his back to the door. He made it! And it looks like he won't be needing any girly magazines after all...


End file.
